Computer and communication technologies continue to advance at a rapid pace. Indeed, computer and communication technologies are involved in many aspects of a person's day. Computers commonly used include everything from hand-held computing devices to large multi-processor computer systems.
Computers, particularly those used in business operations, may require remote management operations to add, repair, or change the configuration of the software and/or hardware. Often these management operations, though initiated and controlled remotely, cause changes that are visible on the display screen of the local computer. These visible changes may be undesirable for a variety of reasons.
For example, the visible changes on the display screen may present a security risk. During a remote management operation a technician may need to access resources, enter credentials, run applications, or perform other operations whose visual display would reveal information that may allow a user to more successfully violate security, corporate, or common-sense policies of behavior.
Visible changes on the display screen may also be a possible cause for alarm to any person who can see them. Persons at or near the managed node may or may not be aware of the intent and methods of the remote management operation. A well-intentioned person could perceive that the changes on the screen indicate that a computer virus, spy ware program, or other malicious program is running. As a result, someone may attempt to stop the perceived malicious program by terminating running processes, disconnecting resources, or powering off the system. These actions may interfere with the management operation and may also lead to the managed node being in an unstable or unusable state.
In view of the foregoing, benefits may be realized by systems and methods for blanking a computer's display screen at various times, such as during remote management operations. Unfortunately, known systems and methods for blanking a computer's display screen suffer from various drawbacks. Embodiments disclosed herein relate to improved systems and methods for blanking a computer's display screen.